


Better to Give

by ami_ven



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This year, you needed me.”





	Better to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Valentine's Day"

“This is the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Eliza said, smiling.

Henry arched a skeptical eyebrow at her, which would have been a more impressive expression if he wasn’t sitting in a blanket cocoon, clutching a mug of tea with both hands.

“Yes,” she said, as if he’d said something. “Every other year, it’s about what I get. Candy and jewelry and the perfect Instagram post. But this year, you needed me. I made soup and brought tissues and made tea! And it felt really good.”

He smiled. “That’s the spir— Ah-choo!”

“Bless you,” said Eliza, and carefully kissed his cheek.

THE END


End file.
